Black Sun
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide The legendary criminal syndicate Black Sun reinvented itself many times over the centuries. For such a powerful criminal empire, Black Sun manages to remain relatively obscure, despite its extensive reach. Throughout most of its history, Black Sun's secrecy has been integral to its success. However, these days, secrecy is not always of prime concern to some of its leaders. In some Outer Rim systems and other isolated areas, the syndicate openly displays its logo on ships and vehicles, largely in an effort to intimidate rivals and victims. Black Sun's internal structure remains virtually unchanged from previous eras. Powerful crime lords, called Vigos, run the organization in groups largely divided by region or sector. Each Vigo controls the syndicate's criminal activities in his or her designated territory. However, Vigos in The Legacy Era act with far more autonomy than the Vigos of previous eras. They engage in their own schemes, which range from petty extortion to massive fraud against the major governments and extensive smuggling operations between the warring Empires. However, as in the past, the exact reach or extent of resources available to the syndicate is extremely difficult to determine, even by the Vigos themselves, who get along just well enough to benefit from their association. Black Sun's resources include fleets of gunships, squadrons of Starfighters, flights of Speeder Bikes, and the occasional larger warship. The Vigos have influential agents, capable pilots, and considerable muscle at their disposal. The organization's influence extends into much of the underworld and a fair number of planetary governments, though Black Sun's stranglehold over key worlds has been temporarily diminished by the resurgent Sith Empire. Additional Black Sun Data Reference: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy The Black Sun crime syndicate is one of the foremost criminal organizations in the galaxy. Black Sun has its hands in nearly every possible criminal venture, from petty theft to assassination, all arranged to bring more power and wealth to the crime syndicate. Black Sun is one of the most iconic criminal organizations in the Star Wars saga, and the organization reached such heights of power that its leader, Prince Xizor, was nearly powerful enough to challenge Darth Vader himself. Black Sun is found in nearly every corner of the galaxy, though typically it is headquartered on Coruscant. Black Sun agents operate from The Deep Core to The Outer Rim, and significant Black Sun cells operate on every Core world. Black Sun operates under the leadership of a single Underlord, who controls the Vigos. The Vigos are the chief crime bosses of Black Sun, and they wield nearly as much power (And sometimes more) as the head of a Hutt Kajidic. Black Sun's influence is so great that its leaders are able to clandestinely commission a fleet of Starships from companies like TransGalMeg and Joraan Drive Systems, giving the organization the military might to challenge and overwhelm planetary and even sector defense forces. Working for Black Sun certainly has its advantages. With the power to challenge local governments, Black Sun agents have a great deal of clout, and many weaker worlds think twice before bringing charges against a Black Sun agent. Joining Black Sun requires that the interested person prove their value, which typically needs to be more than just an extra bit of hired muscle. Once a member of Black Sun, an individual is required to follow the orders of their superiors strictly, and work above all else for the betterment of the crime syndicate. Most people who are aware of the crime syndicate learned long ago to avoid any entanglements with Black Sun. The organization can be a powerful enemy, rivaling even the Empire for ruthlessness and resources. Angering a Vigo means making an enemy for life, and a conflict with Black Sun can be messy. With its own space fleet, Black Sun is able of to send ships to wipe out smuggling operations, destroy pirate fleets, and bomb the homes of those that oppose them. Black Sun Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units Black Sun Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations